


Rememberance

by amiok



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Criminal Minds (US TV), The Flash (TV 2014), if you squint - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29278353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amiok/pseuds/amiok
Summary: Felicity and Spencer go through their relationship. Will it last?
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Felicity Smoak
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

Oliver Queen was a confusing man. He tells Felicity he’s in love with her, a step in the right direction. Then 30 steps backwards. He’s always known that ever since they met, he loved her, he just didn’t want to admit it in the earlier stages of their friendship. But then again, why would he? She was the most beautiful woman he’d ever met, not to mention the smartest. 

These were thoughts that he had when he was cleaning up Verdant after closing time while Thea was sorting through their alcohol and Felicity was fixing software in the basement, and Diggle was at home.

Then someone knocked on the door. This simple action turned Oliver’s world upside down. He didnt know it at the time, but he was going to figure it out in the coming weeks.

Oliver wondered about what kind of person would come to a night club at 1 a.m. Then he thought about drunks, and people with nowhere to go. But all those thoughts went up in flames as he saw a man with curly hair and a suit outside of their door.

”Can I help you?” Oliver asked the slightly taller man.

”I’m looking for Thea Queen. This place is owned by her, isn’t it?” The man asked.

”Yes it is. Are you a tax collector or something?” 

“No, but did you know that during Fiscal Year 2015, the IRS collected more than $3.5 trillion, processed more than 253 million tax returns and other forms, and issued more than $452 billion in tax refunds. In Fiscal Year 2015, almost 61 million taxpayers were assisted by calling or visiting an IRS office.” The man ranted.

“Why do you know that? Wait, who are you?” Oliver asked before Thea was coming at the door and put her arms around the man with the biggest grin on her face.

”Spencer!” She said as she let him go. “You don’t call, you don’t text, you don’t send letters! What happened, your team have a case close to here?”

”Yeah, a town over in Raindale. It was a simple one, got the guy in a today, thought I’d come by since Star City is right around the corner.” Spencer told her.

”Well I’m glad you did!” Thea said as she remembered Oliver was standing there. “Oh yeah! You two haven’t met, Spencer this is Oliver, Oliver this is Spencer.” 

“Who is Spencer? And why did you know the statistics about tax collection in 2015?” Oliver asked.

”He’s name is Dr. Spencer Reid, he’s an American FBI Agent who works as a profiler, and he’s my sponsor.” Thea told him truthfully. Thea went ahead and invited him in with a simple wave. When Thea had her problems with drugs, Spencer was looking to see if he could help anyone who wanted to, get over their problems as he did his. He found that an 18-year-old girl had a problem and he jumped at the chance to help, because, as he saw it, she still had her whole life to live. And he was only 25 when he had his problem with Dilaudid. He knew a couple things about loosing a part of their lives to addiction.

”Doctor? Do you have a medical degree?” Oliver asked.

”No, there are Ph.Ds, three of them.” Spencer said simply.

”Thea!” The three heard in the distance. A woman with her short blonde hair tied up in a ponytail, with glasses and a pink dress on came into the night club, presumably from the back of the night club or the basement. Spencer didn’t know who this woman was, but the Queen siblings knew her as Felicity Smoak, or the woman that Oliver was in love with. “Oh, I’m sorry I didn’t know you had company!” Felicity said as she moved to Spencer. She held her hand out and Thea visibly winced knowing what was coming.

”Um, did you know that the number of pathogens passed through a handshake are staggering. Statistically it’s safer to kiss.” Spencer said as Oliver looked at him in disbelief and Thea had secondhand embarrassment for him. “I’m not saying that-that we should kiss-you-you probably don’t go a-around kissing random men- o-or women, I don’t jud-judge I’m so sorry.” Spencer said as he stuttered while saying every fourth word. He was embarrassed, but to his surprise, Felicity didn’t look disgusted- she giggled.

”Oh, by the way, I’m not laughing at you-not at all! I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-“ Felicity said as soon as he noticed her giggle.

”No you’re okay, and I’m hoping I am as well?” Spencer asked her. 

“Oh yeah you’re fine about that, and I’m Felicity by he way.” She said as she covered her mouth with her hand as a nervous tic. 

“Spencer, Spencer Reid.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy late Valentines hope y’all had an amazing day!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really only a filler

*3 1/2 months later*

Fortunately, for Spencer and Felicity, after five weekends of Spencer flying out to Star City and going on amazing dates with Felicity, they were officially a couple. They had been a couple for nine weeks and Oliver was about to combust. He was angry she was with someone who’s first instinct when he got a handshake was to spit out random facts and say it was ‘statistically safer to kiss’. Oliver also saw how happy she was, and wanted that for her, but a little part of him was always nagging and saying that it should be him making her that happy. That part of himself was the part that made him want to combust. 

For Felicity and Spencer, everything was going amazing! She was so happy with this man who had held her hand for five weeks waiting for her to be ready for a relationship. Spencer had asked her on the first date, but then said, “You don’t have to answer today or even this month, but I just wanted you to know that I’d be willing to be official.” And that he did. He took her on dates every weekend until, on the 7th date, she accepted his proposal.

Highligts in their relationship thus far were, Spencer getting to know Laurel, movie nights at Felicity’s apartment, Felicity going to D.C. to meet the team, and Barry Allen walking in on them making out on her couch. All was well in their world. But the world under Verdant was a different story.

John Diggle had already met Spencer, even before Oliver and Felicity had. One day when Thea was going to meet with Spencer at a little cafe outside of Star City, and he wanted to come and check this guy out. He wanted to make sure he was a good guy. They met and clicked instantly. They talked about the FBI, and John’s job, and everything in between. 

John, naturally, when Oliver told him about his problem, he told him to be happy for Felicity and that Spencer was a great guy. Oliver wanted to believe every word that came out of his mouth, but the small part of his heart that ached to be hers, wouldn’t allow him to. No! Spencer must be a terrible guy! Was what he’d hear whenever anyone talked about him, or even said his name. He had it bad.

Felicity, on the other hand, was doing amazing with all of his male friends. Matt, Luke, Rossi, and even Derek liked her. JJ, Emily, Penelope, and Tara were skeptical of her, though. Emily and Tara had gone out with Oliver, John, Spencer and Felicity(Felicity and Spencer said it would be good for some parts of their worlds to combine). They all sat at a round table, much like the one in the BAU conference room. Felicity sat next to Spencer and John, while Oliver sat next to John and Emily. Emily had seemed to profile his actions a lot during that night. She saw how much more Oliver smiled when Felicity was talking, or how much he rolled his eyes when Spencer started to ramble. She saw how Oliver faced her, even when she wasn’t talking. Emily had seen this twenty times before, he was in love with her. Emily and Tara had both noticed and filled the other girls in. JJ said that they should tell Spencer, save him from the heartbreak. Penelope refused to think that Felicity too was in love with Oliver, but it can always be a possibility. Emily and Tara both agreed that Oliver was to in love with Felicity to ruin a chance at happiness for her. So they, almost unanimously, agreed to not tell Spencer.

Spencer was more happy than what he had been in a long time. On top of what happened to Maeve and Derek and Aaron leaving, he hadn’t felt better. He felt like Felicity completed him really well. She would listen to him ramble and he found when she did it, it was adorable and endearing. He honestly loved this woman and didn’t know what he would do without her. She’s really his everything, whether either of them wants to admit it or not.

Felicity was feeling a weight weighing her down whenever she tries to lisss him or hug him, or even be happy with him. She knows she isn’t telling him the whole truth and that it’s only a matter of time before he realizes. She knows that once the novelty of everything wears off, he’s going to realize the tenseness in her shoulders whoever they hug, the way she hesitates. And it’s all because of Oliver. Oliver and his stupid secret. The Arrow. The Arrowcave. Even Barry told her it wouldn’t be wise to tell him. This was tearing her up inside but she can’t twll Soencer anything. All Felicity can hope is that Soencer never realizes her tenseness and cold shoulders. But he notices everything. He pushes off the insecurities that follow shortly after their first week of dating when he notices her distance. Spencer’s insecurities crawl up his brain and into a place where they cannot leave until they are confirmed. 

Felicity hates you

She only likes you out of pity

Give up on her, she clearly doesn’t like you.

Spencer can only hope he pushes these feelings deep down to wear they shy away from the surface when given the opportunity.


End file.
